


Teach Me To Love Again[!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [35]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Art, Established Relationship, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, Injury, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve took a heavy hit during battle and got amnesia. His boyfriend Tony was the first one to reach him, but Steve's doesn't know who he is.





	Teach Me To Love Again[!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo (Part 2) prompt [“Amnesia” [C2]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187906172696/weve-only-got-a-week-left-of-stevetonyseptember)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
